Entre el Amor y el Odio
by Magian
Summary: A veces, no es tan fácil olvidar...
1. Chapter 1

Entre el amor y el odio

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

No soy escritora profesional, ni tomo cursos, ni nada de eso así que este fic tendrá muchísimas fallas. Tratare de no cometer barbaridades en contra del idioma, pero no prometo mucho. Además esto solo lo hago como una terapia de relajación y distracción.

Si les gusta, gracias, trataré de subir seguido.

Parte I: El Odio

Sollozos. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de Quinn Fabray. La rubia de ojos avellana intentaba no llorar mientras marcaba por enésima vez el número de la persona, que en ese momento, tenía la llave para que el dolor saliera de su cuerpo, pero como las otras veces, nadie contestaba.

Sin tocar siquiera la puerta, Santana López entraba en la habitación de su mejor amiga-hermana. No se detuvo a buscarla dentro, sabía dónde estaba y porque estaba ahí. Camino directo a la cama y la abrazo, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

Después de un rato así, Quinn se giró para ver a su amiga, trató de decir algo, pero de nuevo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y los sollozos no la dejaban hablar. Santana solo la abrazaba.

Era oficial: Quinn Fabray, la chica que había pasado por la muerte de sus padres a los 15 haciéndose cargo de sus empresas, estaba destrozada, prácticamente muerta en vida.

¿La razón? Una mujer


	2. Chapter 2

Entre el Amor y el Odio

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

Hola, si hay alguien leyendo esto, primero que nada me disculpo porque este es un capitulo excesivamente corto, pero en mi defensa diré que para hoy tengo dos exámenes y son de las dos materias fundamentales de mi carrera. Segundo, te doy las gracias por leer.

Parte I: El Odio

Track… ese fue el ruido que hizo el celular de Quinn cuando su amiga morocha le quito el aparato y lo lanzo contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudo.

Q: ¡Pero qué demonios Santana!- dijo yendo hacia donde su teléfono yacía en pedazos.

S: No voy a dejar que te sigas torturando de esta manera Quinn, no la llames más, ¿no vez que no te contesta? ¿Y sabes qué? No lo hará. Déjala que se largue, no te arrastres. Supéralo Q, no te quiere, no te quiso, ¡no lo hizo nunca!

Q: lo sé, Santana, lo sé. No creas que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que para ella no signifique nada, pero no puedo parar mis sentimientos así como así, además esta ella…- no aguanto más y volvió a llorar

S: Q, lo siento- la abraza- sé que para ti ella era todo, pero hay veces que por más que uno ame sin medida, la otra persona no lo hace. Sé que fue tu primer amor y tu primera decepción, pero ya pasará.

Q: la extraño tanto- seguía llorando- su voz, su risa, sus abrazos, sus labios. Y lo peor es que se llevó a mi hija, a nuestra hija- con estas últimas palabras volvió a derrumbarse, por suerte su amiga siempre estaba ahí para sostenerla


	3. Chapter 3

Entre el amor y el odio

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

Una rubia muy guapa estaba sentada detrás de una gran mesa de madera. Tenía en sus manos un cuadro en donde estaba la foto de tres chicas. Una morocha quien parecía tener unos 34 ó 35 años, una pequeña rubia de 4 años, bellísima, era muy parecida a la tercera chica que aparecía en la foto.

M: Srta. Fabray- entraba la asistente de Quinn al despacho después de dar unos golpecitos a la gran puerta de madera- recuerde que la comida con los nuevos socios es a las 1:00 pm.

Q: gracias Melissa. Cancela cualquier compromiso para después de esa hora. Tomate lo que resta del día libre- dijo sin levantar su vista de la foto.

M: como diga Srta. Fabray- dice para después salir y hacer lo que se le mando.

Quinn se quedó un rato más viendo la foto, después recogió su maletín y salió para su reunión.

Sh: Beth, deja ese teléfono- Shelby le quitó el teléfono del motel donde estaban hospedadas.

B: pero quiero llamar a mi mami- dice la pequeña rubia con un puchero- hace mucho que no la veo, quiero verla mamá.

Sh: no puedes bebe; no puedes hablar con tu mami, pero te prometo que pronto lo harás.

B: ¡Sí!- grita emocionada la pequeña y empieza a saltar en la cama

Los gritos y saltos de la niña despertaron a alguien.

G: ¡Shelby, calla a esa niña o lo hago yo!

Sh: Beth- agarra a la niña- deja a George descansar.

B: pero mamá- se queja.

G: pero nada niña del demonio, o te callas o te…- levanto la mano amenazándola.

Sh: ¡no!- aleja a la niña- ven corazón vamos a pasear mientras George duerme- toma a la pequeña y salen dejando al hombre refunfuñando en la cama tratando de dormirse de nuevo.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre el amor y el odio

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que tienen un montos de palabras en su cabeza que no pueden salir en orden? Pues a mí me pasa casi siempre. De hecho me pasó escribiendo este capítulo, espero que al menos lo entiendan como yo quise que fuera entendido. Como dije al principio no soy escritora profesional, pero trato que al menos no sea el pero fic de la historia.

Sé que voy lento, pero quiero darle algo de suspenso al fic.

Gracias

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que había visto a los 2 amores de su vida. Las extrañó cada 730 días, 43 800 horas, 262 800 minutos y cada 157 680 000 segundos. Santana trató de animarla llevándola a bares y presentándole chicas, pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su hija y a quien quería engañar, también extrañaba a la madre de ésta.

Pasaba sus ratos libres en las habitaciones abandonadas por las chicas, muchas noches durmió en la alcoba de su hija, oliendo su aroma de las almohadas y sabanas que fueron usadas para arropar a su pequeña. Ya no dormía en su habitación porque los recuerdos de las noches de pasión vividas con su amor la hacían sufrir mucho más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo.

No entendía el porqué de su huida repentina; cuando conoció a Shelby esta estaba en un estado deplorable, por quinta vez su marido la había mandado al hospital por los golpes propinados bajo los efectos del alcohol y solo Dios sabe que sustancias más. Por casualidad entro en aquella habitación cuando fue a visitar a su otra mejor amiga y novia de Santana, Brittany. Había escuchado mal el número de habitación y por eso entro al cuarto en donde estaba Shelby golpeada, lo que más le llamó la atención, a parte de su mallugada cara, era su vientre, pues se notaba que llevaba a alguien dentro. A Quinn siempre se sintió atraída a los bebes o niños pequeños, de hecho se la pasaba mejor con ellos que con los adultos, quizás ser hija única y que sus padres no tuvieran tiempo para jugar con ella. Fuera por lo que fuera, a Quinn le encantaban los niños y al ver a Shelby en ese estado y embarazada una chispa en su interior la hizo querer estar con ellas. Se sentó y comenzó a hablar con la asustada mujer, ella le contó sobre cómo era la vida con su esposo, que ya no lo quería, pero que seguía con él porque no tenía dinero y mucho menos a donde ir. Le confirmo que llevaba 5 meses de embarazo y era un bebe sano a pesar de la última paliza su bebe no había sufrido daños. Quinn le ofreció su ayuda con todo lo que necesitase y le prometió que la iba a cuidar si decidía denunciar a su esposo George, le ofreció empleo entre otras cosas para que su bebe naciera bien y tuviera un futuro.

Shelby trabajó con ella como su asistente personal, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, ella le contó sobre su esposo y ella, en la universidad estuvo chico con el cual tuvo sexo sin protección y la embarazo, conoció al que era su esposo por casualidad, ese le prometió cuidar de ella y su bebe y ésta siendo ingenua se fue con el dejando todo, él era camionero y le prometió un sinfín de aventuras juntos, amor y un montón de cosas que no fueron más que burdas mentiras. Acabó pasando las noches en hoteles de mala muerte y cuidando a un hombre que todas las noches volvía borracho y con ganas de tener relaciones sexuales y al no poder se enfadaba y la golpeaba. Por sus borracheras fue despedido. Al cumplirse los 9 meses de gestación, tuvo a su primera hija, ni siquiera la pudo ver, pues estaba tan débil que se desmayó, solo pudo escuchar su llanto. Al despertar preguntó por su hija, él le dijo que había muerto. Lloro mucho ese día y los siguientes días, la primera noche fuera del hospital, en el motel, volvió a llorar, su esposo en vez de consolarla le pegó. Gracias a un primo suyo habían acabado en New York, pues le ofreció un trabajo de mecánico a George. Las borracheras siguieron, los golpes aminoraron un poco, ya solo eran cachetadas de vez en cuando. Todo empeoró el día en que le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, la golpeo tanto que acabo en el hospital, no fue capaz de denunciarlo y a los pocos días volvió con él. La segunda paliza que la llevó hasta el hospital fue producto a las náuseas, él se cansó de estas y la volvió a golpear brutalmente. Para ella esto fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar porque así conoció a Quinn Fabray, la chica que con tan solo 17 años la hacía tan feliz. Esto último no se lo dijo a la rubia por pena, pero lo sentía y le asustaba porque sabía que no debía sentirlo, eso podía poner en riesgo todo si Quinn no sentía lo mismo. Sabía que la chica era huérfana desde los 15 y que era ante la ley una adulta, así que su relación no sería ilegal, el problema era si la rubia sentía lo mismo que ella. Al poco tiempo de nacer Beth, Quinn se enteró de esto y fue la mujer más feliz, pues ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. No les importaron la habladurías de la gente, ellas vivían su amor. Todo era perfecto, ella y Beth congeniaron desde el primer momento que se vieron, fue algo mágico, como si la bebe supiera que, aunque no era nada biológico de ella, Quinn sería su otra mama, la otra mujer que la amaría por encima de todo. Fueron 4 años de paz hasta que él se las llevó…


	5. Chapter 5

Entre el amor y el odio

Pido disculpas porque creo que debí poner en el summery que esta es una historia AU. Y porque me enredé con eso de las edades; Shelby tenía 18 cuando tuvo su primera hija. Ella y Quinn se conocieron cuando tenían 30 y 17 respectivamente, Quinn, cuando perdió a sus padres, tenía 15 y sus padres dejaron en el testamento un documento para que fuera declarada mayor de edad y así pudiera hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. Rachel viene por ahí.

Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde, estuve enferma, la universidad, estoy en un horario muy fuerte y casi no me alcanza el tiempo para nada.

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

Es asombroso como alguien te puede devolver la alegría con solo una mirada o una sonrisa, como, con solo saber que existe una persona tan maravillosa, tu mundo cambia y pasas del dolor a la alegría, la soledad de tu corazón queda hecha nada cuando esa persona llega u te saluda, ¿puede una sola persona en las miles de millones que hay en la tierra provocarte todas las emociones juntas? Quinn no sabía por qué, ni como, pero definitivamente lo que ella sentía cuando tenía a Shelby cerca no era de este planeta.

Aunque Santana puso el grito en el cielo cuando le contó que Shelby y ella habían empezado un tipo de relación más allá de lo profesional, ni ella ni nadie podía negar que la rubia se vea mucho más feliz que en todos los años anteriores juntos, no la veían así desde cuando vivían sus padres. Por eso y solo por eso Santana López se calló todo lo que tenía que decir en contra de aquella relación. La latina miró desde un punto a parte todo con referente a esa relación, claro que siempre apoyaría a su hermana en todo lo que ella necesitara y claro que se sentía feliz por ella, pero Santana López tenia que se llama un "sexto sentido" no veía fantasmas, pero si presentía algo extraño con respecto a Shelby.

Cuando nació Beth, Quinn no cabía dentro de sí, desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoró de ella, por cosas del destino, así lo veía ella, la pequeña tenía su color de cabello y unos ojos parecidos a los de ella solo que un poco más oscuros. Cada día que pasaba amaba más a sus dos chicas, y ellas la amaban. Beth creció con la imagen de dos mamas que la amaban y cuidaban, que darían todo por ella. Nunca pregunto por un padre, ¿para qué si las dos mujeres le daban todo el amor que ellas necesitaba y hasta le sobraba? Nunca entendió por que su madre se la llevó lejos de su mamá y menos entendía por que se fueron con ese hombre al que su madre le presentó como su padre.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre el amor y el odio

Sé que no actualizo muy seguido, pero los horarios de la universidad no me dejan mucho tiempo libre. Pensaba actualizar le semana que pasó, pero asuntos familiares se presentaron. Prometo actualizar el martes o miércoles, a más tardar el jueves, si no actualizo ese día pueden lincharme. El siguiente capitulo es el encuentro entre las chicas. Perdonen si hay errores.

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

Ya han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que Quinn Fabray vio a su hija y la madre de esta. La herida que le dejaron seguía abierta, no encontró otro escape de salida a su sufrimiento que el deseo carnal. Todas las noches una nueva chica pasaba por su cama, todas llegaban hasta allí con la esperanza de ser la última y quedarse con el corazón de la rubia, pero ella solo podía pensar que quien estaba en sus brazos era la madre de su hija. Era increíble la forma tan fácil con la que Quinn conquistaba a toda chica que se proponía, era amable y seductora, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan fría. Pasaban una noche de pura pación carnal y al día siguiente despertaban solas en una cama sin rastros de la rubia. Pero aun así el dolor no se iba, ni siquiera aplacaba un poco.

S: oye rubia, ¿todavía no estás lista? En menos de 2 horas tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto- dijo entrando en el despacho de Quinn.

Q: sí Santana, solo termino de revisar este contrato y nos vamos. Las maletas ya las subió Robert en el auto.

S: ¿lista para ver chicas lindas peleándose por ti?

Q: no se pelean por mí, se pelean por la beca Quinn Fabray- contesto sin quitarle la vista al papel que contenía el contrato.

S: como digas Q. ¿ya está?- le pregunto cuando vio que la rubia metía los papeles en el maletín.

Q: sí, ya nos podemos ir- se levantó y las dos salieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión, con una latina dormida a su lado, Quinn se puso a pensar; la beca Quinn Fabray fue creada por sus padres Russell y Judy Fabray, se le daba a estudiantes destacados de cada estado del país, aleatoriamente un representante de la familia Fabray iba a cierto lugar y elegía al ganador o ganadora, este año le tocaba tener la presencia de Quinn a Lima, Ohio, era algo dura para Quinn y Santana ir allí, pues sus padres había nacido, crecido y conocido en ese lugar, de hecho la escogencia del ganador seria en el mismo colegio donde ambos habían estudiado.

Al llegar buscaron sus maletas y fueron rumbo a la mansión Fabray, Santana iba medio dormida, pero Quinn estaba más que despierta, no dejaba de pensar en que pasara cuando llegara, esa mansión le traería recuerdos no solo de sus padres, si no, también de los momentos que tuvo allí con su ex y su hija.

H: Rachel, es hora que te levantes, hoy es el gran día cariño-un hombre de tez blanca llamaba a su hija para que se despertara.

R: buenos días papi- dijo la chica todavía ensueñada.

H: tu padre ya tiene el desayuno hecho- le dejó un beso en la frente y se fue hacia la cocina.

Muy bien Rachel, este es tu día, nada ni nadie podrá dañarlo, tú vas a ganar esa beca y serás la más gran estrella de Broadway- se decía a sí misma la chica después de estar lista frente al espejo.


	7. Chapter 7

Entre el amor y el odio

Si alguien lee esto, me disculpo, no es culpa mía mi falta de tiempo. Además no creo que se pueda escribir bien con penas de amor.

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

S: Q, muévete que se nos hace tarde.

Q: ya voy Santana, no grites.

S: que te pasa, tienes una cara como de zombie.

Q: no dormí bien, ya sabes que esta casa era su favorita.

S: ¿de quién? De tus padres o de la zo…

Q: ¡no le digas así - la interrumpió.

S: Quinn no me digas que después de todo la sigues queriendo. Mírame- tomo la cara entre sus manos- no sigas sufriendo por alguien que no le importo dejarte cuando sabía que la amabas y que la necesitabas, tienes derecho a ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien más, deja de cerrarte, eso de encamarte con una cada noche no es lo tuyo, eso es solo de Santana López-Fabray, no trates de quitarme el puesto ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que dejaras a esa en el pasado y que no dejaras que te afecte más cuando conozcas a alguien que valga la pena.

Q: ok, lo prometo. Pero no me pidas que abandone la esperanza de encontrar a Beth.

S: ¡claro que no no te digo que no busques a Beth, es tu hija y ella te ama tanto como tu a ella, pero no te aferes a el amor que le tienes a esa…mujer que te hizo tanto daño.

Q: esta bien San, voy a dejar el pasado atrás.

S: así me gusta rubia- la abraza- y ahora vamonos que se nos hace tarde.

Ambas chicas salieron rumbo al la preparatoria Mckinley, lugar donde se llebaria la escogencia del ganador de la beca.

K: Rachel, Rachel, cálmate-un chico delgado y algo pálido trataba de calmar a su amiga quien era víctima de los nervios-todo va a salir bien.

La chica trato de tranquilizar su respiración y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

K: de acuerdo- dejo cuando la chica estuviera más tranquila- Rachel Berry, vas a salir a ese escenario, vas a cantar como tú solo sabes hacerlo y asombraras tanto a quien sea que este como representante de los ricos eso que darán la beca y tu asombrosa voz los dejara tan asombrados que no podrán hablar de en horas ¿de acuerdo?

R: de acuerdo- dijo la chica con una súper sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y salió para sentarse con el público y disfrutar del espectáculo.

S: oh por Dios, que piernas- exclamo al ver a una chica rubia pasar a su lado con un uniforme que parecía se dé porristas.

Q: Santana, por favor deja de lujuriar a las chicas, son menores- la regaño.

S: pero si yo no he lujuriado a "las chicas" solo a esa rubia de ojos azules y de piernas perfectas- desde que la vio no le había quitado los ojos de encima. De repente la chica en cuestión, que estaba con un grupo de compañeras porristas, volteo y la miro, conectaron miradas y la latina quedo embobada- y también tiene una linda sonrisa- no se habían dejado de mirar y sonreír y se hubieran quedado así de no ser por un hombre se interpuso en su campo visual perfecto.

Shue: ¿señorita Fabray?- se dirigió a Quinn, mientras Santana se movía de lugar para seguir a la chica, pero ya no estaba allí.

Q: sí, usted debe ser el señor Shuester.

Shue: ese mismo, pero puede decirme William, es un placer, me alegra por fin tenerla aquí- le extendió la mano y Quinn la recibió- ¿y usted es?- se dirigió a Santana.

S: que le importa- seguía enojada porque por su culpa perdió de vista a su proclamado "amor de su vida", pero se dio cuenta que podía obtener información de él e hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer: adular- disculpe, soy Santana López-Fabray, la hermana adoptiva de la Quinn, es un gusto conocer a tan distinguido profesor, he escuchado que es usted quien ensayó con los concursantes de la beca, de seguro que será muy difícil elegir el ganador.

Shue: oh, gracias-dijo alagado. Santana había logrado su cometido.

S: y dígame, ¿las chicas con falda corta también participaran?

Shue: si, pero solo una va por la beca y déjeme decirle que es muy talentosa…

El señor Shuester seguía con su conversación con la latina mientras Quinn miraba los alrededores preguntándose si en ese pasillo o en aquel otro sus padres se habían conocido, el cual se dieron su primer beso o en ese mismo lugar en donde estaba parada habían pasado caminando de la mano. Una mano la saco de sus pensamientos jalándola sin su permiso.

Q: ¿qué pasa Santana?- trataba de zafarse.

S: Q, la chica, tu futura cuñada, ella participara para la beca- decía toda acelerada.

Q: espera, espera. ¿Futura cuñada?- no comprendía.

S: ¿en dónde carajo estas, rubia? ¿No recuerdas a la chica de la que te hablaba hacer rato?

Q: ¿la porrista?

S: ¿cómo sabes que es porrista?

Q: usa el mismo uniforme que mama cuando estaba en el equipo de porristas de aquí

Santana se dio cuenta de la cara de tristeza que tenía su hermana y la abrazó, no había nadie en el pasillo así que se quedaron varios minutos abrazadas fuertemente. Después recordaron porque estaban ahí y se encaminaron hasta el auditorio para ver la presentación de los chicos.

Cuando entraron muchos se les presentaron y agradecieron su presencia. Por fin llegaron a sus asientos y se sentaron para desfrutar el show.

Uno a uno los chicos se fueron presentando, pero ninguno llamaba la atención de la rubia, la latina solo esperaba que su "chica" se presentara para verla en acción. No tuvo que esperan mucho más, pues era la siguiente. El señor Shue la presentó con el nombre de Britthany Susan Pierce, la chica tenía un talento único para bailar, hipnotizo al público y en especial a cierta latina que casi no pestañaba por miedo a perderse algo. Para Santana, ella había ganado y bueno, para Quinn también, sí la próxima participante era como los otros la "chica de Santana" ganaría la beca.

Shue: y la última participante, señoras y señores, Rachel Berry.

El telón se abrió mostrando una chica morena, bajita, que empezó a cantar.

Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have to spend all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief Lord  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) everyday of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the Lord)  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

(He wants help)  
Every day - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
(He's)I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Ooh  
Somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK I'm alright (he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free Lord

Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Find me somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me find me find me  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love...  
Somebody To Love, Somebody To Love

A pesar del coro de tres chicos que la acompañaban, Rachel Berry sin duda dejo a todos en el auditorio impresionados, muy en especial a la rubia que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No solo por su canto, si no por su cara, le resultaba muy familiar, no era posible que fuera…

Me imagino la presentación de Rachel como la de Gloria en Happy Feet, pero al estilo Rachel, ya saben, así toda diva, además la voz de Rachel/Lea es única, me enamoró la primera vez que la escuche.

De nuevo discúlpenme por el retraso.


	8. Chapter 8

Entre el amor y el odio

Ya sé que no subo muy a menudo, pero ya la otra semana empiezo semestrales y tengo un montón de proyectos y esas cosas. Trataré de subir un cap. más antes del viernes. Bueno, a las que me leen, gracias

Aclaraciones: Glee no es mío y mucho menos los personajes que aquí aparecerán.

Era como flotar, como el canto de los ángeles. En cada nota que salía por su boca Quinn Fabray sentía ganas de llorar por la emoción que le causaba ese canto.

Cuando termino de cantar, todo el auditorio se puso de pie para aplaudir la gran presentación de aquella chica morena, todos excepto Quinn. La rubia se había petrificado desde el primer momento en que escucho cantar a Rachel, no se podía mover por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

S: Q… Q… Quinn!- por fin hizo que reaccionara- ¿qué te pasa? Estabas como ida. En fin, esa chica sí que sabe cantar, hasta casi me hace llorar- Quinn seguía sin reaccionar- Quinn!- gritó y varias miradas se posaron sobre ellas.

Q: ¿ah?- al menos todavía podía hablar-¿Qué sucede, San?

S: pues que ya las presentaciones terminaron y tú te quedaste con cara de idiota viendo a la chica y ella ya se fue.

Q: sí, sí, la chica…

S: ¿qué pasa con ella?

Q: pues su voz era preciosa y…

Shue: Señoritas- las llamo e interrumpió a la rubia- quiero presentarles a el director Figgins, director del instituto y la Sue Silverster, entrenadora de las porristas.

La siguiente hora la pasaron en una charla tediosa en donde los señores hablaban de las carencias que había en el plantel y un montón de cosas a las que ninguna de las chicas puso atención porque ambas tenían la cabeza en una morena y una rubia. Después de casi una des presentaciones, de agradecimiento y una que otra anécdota sobre los años colegiales de los señores Fabray, por fin se despidieron.

S: no rubia hueca, no, no y no. Me niego rotundamente- entraba a la mansión Fabray detrás de la rubia- no es justo que haigas escogido la ganadora tú sola ¡Es injusto!

Q: a ver Santana, según tú ¿quién se ganó la beca?- decía mientras se volteaba hacia la latina y cruzaba los brazos.

S: la rubia bailaría, alias el amor de mi vida- decía sonriente.

Quinn suspiro, sería una discusión muy larga antes de que ambas se pusieran de acuerdo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su presentación para la beca y no sabía nada de los resultados, y Rachel Barry no era muy conocida por su paciencia. Pero esa mañana llego la llamada que tanto esperaba, ellas y sus padres habían sido citados en la oficina del director para darles un anuncio importante, pero solo los padres de ambas entraron.

F: señores Berry, señores Pearce, se preguntaran para que los hemos llamado. Bueno seré rápido; sus hijas han sido escogidas ganadoras de la Beca Quinn Fabray- ambos padres felicitaron a los otros por el logro obtenido por su hija- pero como saben la beca es solo para una, las señoritas Fabray hicieron esta excepción SOLO en este caso porque pensaron que sería un desperdicio de talento, así que sus hijas tendrán que "pagar", por así decirlo, por la mitad de la beca.

L: pero señor director, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ninguno tiene tal cantidad de dinero- hablo Leroy y los demás le dieron la razón.

F: lo se señor Berry y las señoritas Fabray están conscientes de ello por esa razón tienen algo que proponerles…

Mientras el señor Figgins les contaba a los padres de familia la propuesta, una pequeña morena caminaba de un lado para el otro en el pasillo delante de la puerta del director.

K: ¡Rachel! Ya cálmate.

R: no puedo Kurt, ahí dentro se está decidiendo mi futuro- la chica se volvió para seguir caminando y sin querer chocó con alguien haciéndola tambalear y caer en el suelo, cayendo ella encima de la otra. Las caras quedan a centímetros, los ojos de ambas se encuentran con los de la otra y un millón de mariposas, cortocircuitos, tormentas, erupciones volcánicas pasan dentro de ellas.


End file.
